


Put Your Hands Up

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Handcuffs, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Camus looked more and more attractive the longer you looked at him wearing his uniform. You can't help but tease him about it.You didn't expect him to tease back.
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Put Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Shining Live Idol Work Experience photoshoot. Camus looks mighty fine in his police uniform.
> 
> Triple whammy from me tonight. No rest for the Utapri fandom.
> 
> Made on 11/07/2019.

Waiting for Camus to return was, simply put, boring.

The dressing room was like any other; clothing racks and mirrors. You had already uncovered the idol’s not one but two secret candy stashes. One was in the bottom drawer of the make up desk and the other was in the bottom of a bag hung up between costumes. Halloween, it seemed, had been kind to Camus this year so you helped yourself.

You were unwrapping your fourth piece when the man himself walked through the doorway.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He figured out what you were up immediately, nothing involving sweets escaped the notice of Camus. His nose was able to sniff out a gram of sugar a mile away. It’s a professionally trained nose, you swear.

And what didn’t escape your notice was that Camus hadn’t changed out of his photoshoot clothes. The blue uniform was sharp, he had the atmosphere down pat. Shoulders squared, back straight, he made you wonder if you had some sort of unknown weakness for authority. Camus extruded confidence in everything he did but this took it to another level.

Realizing you still didn’t answer his question, you gave him one. “I had nothing to do but wait. I can only check my messages for so long.” You had already checked your schedule for tomorrow, twice. You could only twiddle your thumbs until that grew tiring.

“I didn’t say you could help yourself to my belongings.” Camus huffed, glancing over the wrappers, mentally doing inventory over what you had eaten. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Any lesser person would have cracked under that ice-cold voice. Having been around Camus a while, idols in general, you were used to it. Though, you were lying if you still didn’t get chills down your spine. “It was delicious.” It was the truth, not likely what he wanted to hear but still.

He stiffened, as he always did when met with resistance. “Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?” His lip curled, eyes flashed. His chest swelled, full of that arrogant pride that you wished didn’t look so damn attractive in his blues. 

You leaned back against the desk, facing him. “What are you going to do about it then, officer?” This was a closed room; the door had shut firmly behind Camus when he entered. There were no cameras, no press. Just you and one increasingly handsome officer. “Arrest me?” Making those sorts of jokes couldn’t be helped, you wanted to get them in when you could. Besides, yours were tamer than the ones Reiji made.

Camus fixated his stare on you, forcing you to try to hide a gulp. He wasn’t taking you seriously, was he? You never had a good poker face; Camus beat you in that department by a long shot. Camus reached behind him, along his belt. There was a chink before he produced a pair of silver handcuffs. “Turn around.” They dangled from a finger, raised for your view.

“What? Are you serious?” You straightened up, waiting for his face to crack and the joke to break. But it didn’t. He took a step closer and you sidestepped the desk. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Turn around. Up against the wall.” Was it just you or was Camus enjoying this? Those handcuffs weren’t going away, neither was the smirk on his face. In fact, they were coming closer. One step after the next, Camus stalked forward. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Once your back hit the wall, something akin to fear was starting to creep up on you. Only, this wasn’t fear. It was thrilling in the best way possible. You weren’t quite sure what the expression on your face was but this was causing your heart to beat faster. When Camus was close enough to enter your personal space, you turned awkwardly. Your hands shook, they trembled at your side. But just having your hands are your side wasn’t good enough.

“Put your hands up.” Camus still held the handcuffs; you could still hear them. He wasn’t letting up with this whole charade. “Higher.” You could only appease him. At least the more you pressed your hands against the wall, the less they shook. If he wouldn’t let this go, then you decided to push back since you did start this.

“What am I being arrested for, officer?” You wished your voice came out stronger, it sounded like you were out of breath. There was a warmth against your back and that spread to your face when you realized just how close Camus had gotten. He wouldn’t seriously handcuff you, right?

You could just hear his smirk grow. “Candy theft.” Just when you expected to see a silver glint enter your field of vision and feel the cold, unforgiving metal snap around your wrist, something landed on your head. Forgetting your place as a caught candy thief, your hands went to your head.

It was his hat. Camus had plopped his cap on your head. Turning to face him, you questioned. “Your cap? Not the cuffs?” He was closer than you expected, towering over you. The new additional inches added to your height did nothing to measure up.

He looked at you like you dared to have the nerve to second guess him. “These would leave marks. When we use handcuffs, they’ll be lined with something comfortable. Now, I need to take stock of what’s left of my candy after you’ve broken into it.” He walked back, back towards his first stash of candy.

You found yourself nodding along, curtly to ensure the hat stayed where it was. It was a little big on you, obviously not tailored for a head of your size. That was remarkably fair of him, you had to give him credit for thinking things through.

Wait, did he say when!?

Your sharp intake of breath was poorly concealed.


End file.
